Entre Sono e Rumores
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Danny não percebe porque toda a gente pensa que ele e Steve agem como se estivessem casados há anos. Danny/Steve


...

...

...

**Entre Sono e Rumores**

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Pairing:** Danny/Steve

**Disclamair:** Danny e Steve, assim como outras personagens que mencionei na fanfiction não me pertencem, apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.

**Summary**: Danny não percebe porque toda a gente pensa que ele e Steve agem como se estivessem casados há anos.

...

...

...

Eles pareciam casados? Okay, talvez eles pudessem parecer muitas coisas mas parecerem estar _casados... _ Havia limites, Danny tinha a certeza que tinha de haver alguns limites espalhados por aí mas, pelos vistos, apenas ele os conseguia ver. Aliás, como é que alguém podia sequer atrever-se a pensar que eles se comportavam (e um comportavam bem frisado ainda por cima) como um casal de velhos a discutir. Ele e Steve tinham as suas pequenas discordâncias mas, hei, quem não as tinha? Toda a gente discutia de vez em quando e isso não os tornava automaticamente casados uns com os outros. E desde quando discutir era sinónimo de estar casado? Muito pelo contrário, num bom casamento não devia haver discussões, certo? Para Danny era certo e, por isso, dizerem que ele e Steve pareciam casados por discutirem de vez em quando (bem, talvez mais do que de vez em quando, mas isso não era relevante) era errado.

Errado em mais de uma maneira, era apocalipsamente errado, ponto final.

No entanto, e para o seu desespero (para que se saiba, um desespero enorme), Danny já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que ouvira referirem-se a ele e Steve como casados. _'E que tal pararem com o namoro por uns minutos e tentarem agir como os adultos sérios e maduros que não são?'. _

Talvez Steve não fosse mas Danny era, ou pelo menos era até conhecer Steve e a sua maneira de resolver as coisas. Que era uma maneira não muito boa de resolver as coisas. Sinceramente, era uma péssima maneira de resolver as coisas. Danny tentava enfiar algum senso dentro da cabeça SEAL de Steve, a sério que tentava mas Steve não conseguia entender que havia regras e que essas regras existiam por algum motivo e que essas mesmas regras tinham de ser cumpridas mas, havia algum problema com a transferência de informação porque Steve nunca o levava a sério. Dizer que isso o deixava furioso era ser muito mas mesmo muito ingénuo.

Mas voltando ao _casados_, Danny estava a ficar farto de que se referissem a ele e Steve como o velho casal. Porque, vá lá, como podiam pensar que ele tivesse um gosto tão mau? Para não falar que Steve é _um_ e não _uma_. Até Kono, a traidora se referia a eles assim! Aliás, Danny estava desconfiado de ser ela a causa de os chamarem assim. Chamem-no de paranóico ou do que quiserem, Danny era detective por algum motivo e dissessem o que dissessem a sua intuição estava muitas vezes correcta.

A noite encontrava-se quente, demasiado quente na opinião de Danny e o pior era que todas as noites eram assim (como se o calor do resto do dia não fosse o suficiente). Devia ser proibido fazer tanto calor, Danny dava consigo a desejar os invernos rigorosos de New Jersey o que revelava o quão o calor começava a afectar-lhe o cérebro porque inverno mais New Jersey era igual a congelamento instantâneo.

"Não sei quanto a ti mas nós, _humanos_ precisamos de dormir de vez em quando." - Danny teve de comentar porque era isso ou explodir. E, apesar de explodir parecer a coisa certa a se fazer, Danny era um homem corajoso.

Danny teve de respirar fundo quando Steve fez aquilo que fazia melhor, ou seja, ignorar o que Danny tinha para dizer. E diziam que agiam como se fossem casados há anos. Por favor, como é que alguém aguentaria estar casado com Steve sem lhe dar um tiro no meio da testa a cada cinco minutos (cinco minutos porque Danny, ao contrário de Steve, era uma pessoa simpática).

Depois de longas horas a tratar dos relatórios e outros documentos horrivelmente aborrecidos e que de certeza causariam pesadelos a Danny por, pelo menos, uma semana, Steve ainda queria vigiar uns tipos que, muito certamente, andavam a fazer contrabando de droga por todo o Havai, durante a noite. Aquela mesma noite depois de um dia exaustivo movido a papéis e mais papéis atrás de papéis. Danny qualquer dia precisaria de cuidados psiquiátricos. Conviver com Steve era perigoso o suficiente para isso. Sem exageros.

"A sério Steve isto pode não fazer qualquer sentido para ti mas, depois de uma semana a dormir apenas duas horas por noite preciso MESMO de uma boa noite de sono. A sério!" - Steve, finalmente tem a dignidade de desviar os olhos da estrada à sua frente para olhar para ele durante uns instantes. - "Eu já não consigo lembrar-me de como é estar deitado na minha cama! Isso tem de significar alguma coisa."

"Apenas significa que o sofá do escritório é bom o suficiente para conseguires dormir as tuas _duas horas_." - Steve encolhe os ombros e Danny sente aquela raiva familiar subir-lhe à cabeça. Aquela que sobe-lhe à cabeça sempre que Steve entra em modo militar-e-dictador-porque-eu-posso-e-quero.

"O quê? Não a sério, deves estar a brincar. Sim porque só pode! Lá porque tu gostas de escravizar toda a gente não significa que eu gosto de ser escravizado!" - Steve tem a audácia de erguer uma sobrancelha o muito desgraçado. - "Preciso de dormir! Tenho uma dor de cabeça tão grande que parece que levei com um taco de baseball nela! Hei, eu estou a ver esse teu sorrisinho, o que me faz ter vontade de te dar um soco no nariz. Porque no nariz dói imenso e é isso que eu quero! Que doa imenso!"

"Quando é que paras de ser tão dramático Danno? Pelo menos dormiste duas horas por dia, eu não tive esse privilégio."

"Okay, não dormimos muito (ou nada) porque não tivemos oportunidade e todas a horas eram precisas para combater aqueles relatórios que pareciam não ter fim, mas adivinha, hoje podemos dormir e fazer a vigia amanhã. Que tal?"

"Não sei... Tenho a certeza que podemos apanhar estes gajos ainda esta noite."

"Podemos apanhá-los amanhã também. Por favor Steve, mandaste o Chin e a Kono para casa! Acredita que eu estou tão cansado quanto eles."

E ele estava, ele realmente estava cansado. Dormir era algo que Danny precisava de fazer urgentemente e Steve, apesar de se assemelhar muitíssimo a um robô também teria de dormir... eventualmente.

Steve deixa escapar um enorme suspiro (demasiado exagerado na opinião de Danny) e passa uma mão pela cara. Sinais de que está exasperado. Danny conhece bem os sinais depois de trabalhar com ele durante uns meses. E nem foram muitos meses.

"Está bem, está bem. Satisfeito?" - Steve olha para ele por um segundo antes de se concentrar outra vez no transito mas esse segundo foi o suficiente para Danny vislumbrar que Steve tinha aquela cara de aneurisma que costumava ter nalgumas ocasiões (naquelas em que Danny preferia estar a milhas de distância do seu chefe). No entanto, Danny não se importava com aquela cara naquele momento porque conseguira ganhar o argumento com Steve o que demonstrava o quão cansado Steve também devia estar. Danny quase que era capaz de fazer a dança da vitória, a dança que a sua filha ensinara-o à uns dias atrás, mas o seu orgulho não o permitia faze-la na frente de Steve. Era o mesmo que se suicidar. - "É bom que estejas satisfeito."

"Oh eu estou satisfeito chefe." - Danny estava mais do que satisfeito mas era melhor não demonstrar. Steve podia mudar de ideias.

"E para que fique bem assente é bom que amanhã chegues à sede cheio de energia."

Como se Danny esperasse outra coisas. Mais fácil seria os porcos começarem a voar e a cantar música country.

"Claro chefe."

Danny mal podia esperar por cair na cama. A sua almofada fofa, o seu colchão não tão fofo mas bom o suficiente, pelo menos bem melhor do que o sofá no qual ele tinha passado os últimos dias.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio nos quais se entreteve a brincar com a rádio (leia-se mudar para as músicas que Steve abominava) Danny teve de abrir a boca e aventurar-se. Mais valia despachar-se, comentar o assunto e nunca mais voltar a falar do mesmo.

"Steve?"

"Sim, Danno?"

"É Danny."

"Sim _Danno_ como queiras."

Danny cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, bem fundo.

Ele ia mesmo ter aquela conversa com Steve? Por um lado sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam de a ter e aquela era uma altura tão boa como qualquer outra. Mais, podia sempre culpar o sono por ter puxado aquela dita conversa. Era uma boa desculpa.

"Vais dizer alguma coisa?" - Steve lembra-o e desvia novamente o olhos da estrada. Danny preferia que Steve continuasse a olhar em frente em vez de olhar para ele. E não era porque Danny estava a sentir-se um bocadinho nervoso com a perspectiva de perguntar a Steve se já tinha notado como os outros se referiam a eles os dois e que a intensidade no olhar de Steve ainda o deixava mais nervoso. Não, o problema era que Steve estava a conduzir e era perigoso estar a olhar para ele em vez de estar com atenção à condução.

"Yeah, é que... hã, não sei se reparaste mas... Tipo, eu não sei porque dizem isso, não faz sentido nenhum mas continuam a chamar-nos assim por mais ameaças que eu faça. Já deves ter reparado, quer dizer, eles não são propriamente discretos. Como é que eles nos podem chamar de casal? Dizem que agimos como se estivéssemos casados à uma data de anos!"

"Sim já reparei." - Steve dá de ombros e até liberta alguns risos. Alguns _risos_. Afinal onde estava a piada? Danny não a conseguia ver. Danny não a conseguia mesmo ver. Deus, será que estavam todos a ficar malucos à sua volta? Steve devia ficar chateado, Steve não devia de estar a rir. Definitivamente não a rir.

Steve deve ter reparado na cara chocada de Danny porque pára de rir e limpa a garganta. Danny está-lhe grato por isso.

"Como dizes não são muito discretos lá na sede. E para que saibas não são apenas as pessoas da sede que nos chamam assim."

Okay, Danny podia viver sem essa informação.

"Isso não te incomoda?" - Ele pergunta.

"Porque me havia de incomodar? Eles têm razão ao fim e ao cabo."

Calma aí, eles têm razão?

"Como assim eles têm razão? Estás a assustar-me!" - Danny levanta o braço esquerdo e coloca-o por baixo do nariz de Steve. - "Olha para o meu braço, os pêlos estão todos em pé!"

Por algum motivo Steve até olha.

"Tens de admitir, praticamente ages como uma esposa. Criticas tudo o que faço. E quando digo tudo quero mesmo dizer _tudo_."

"Tenho bons motivos para isso, tudo o que fazes está errado. Tu lanças-te um gajo aos tubarões!"

Nunca era demais recordar Steve. Ás vezes Danny tinha medo do que poderia Steve fazer caso não o tivesse para supervisionar o que fazia. As suas tácticas para fazer os suspeitos falarem eram realmente bárbaras e puramente ilegais. Eles eram homens da lei, por amor de Deus. Os seus métodos de trabalho deviam estar de acordo com ela não o contrário. Mas Steve ouvia-o?Ouvia-o? Claro que não.

"Já tivemos essa conversa. Foi só uma vez e ele estava seguro."

"Yeah, os tubarões eram vegetarianos e blah blah blah mas, mesmo assim, está errado! Não se lida dessa maneira com suspeitos!"

"Meu deus, não vamos começar com esta discussão outra vez pois não?"

Danny tinha vontade de dizer que sim mas estava mesmo cansado e não tinha força suficiente para voltar a discutir o mesmo tema.

"Okay, não vou mas o que fizeste não deixa de estar errado." - Danny declarou porque o que Steve tinha feito não se faz e ponto final.

Steve bate com a cabeça no volante. Danny esperava que tivesse doído.

Depois dizia que ele, Danny, era o dramático.

"Parecemos mesmo casados?" - Perguntou e Steve largou um longo suspiro.

"Yeah, Danny. O nosso casamento só não tem a melhor parte."

A melhor parte.

"Diz-me que não estás a referir-te a _essa_ parte."

"É mesmo a essa parte a que me estou a referir."

Ele e Steve juntos na cama... ou não... e sem roupa a atrapalhar. Ele e Steve? Está bem, talvez aquele fosse o momento para ele entrar em pânico e começar a sentir-se doente. Danny começava a sentir-se em pânico mas não pelos motivos certos. Danny não sabia bem porquê mas a ideia dele e Steve juntos não o deixava desconfortável, muito pelo contrário, podia ser uma experiência bem... Era melhor parar.

"Isso é perturbador." - Foi o que disse quando conseguiu encontrar a voz.

"Garanto que é tudo menos perturbador."

Então era aquele sorriso que fazia Catherine e todas a outras (Danny sabia que não deviam de ser poucas) praticamente derreterem-se quando Steve passava por elas. Ainda bem que Danny era diferente. Tinha mais força de vontade do que isso, muito obrigado.

"Não quero saber como é, acredita."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Estás mesmo a perguntar-me isso?" - O que é que se passava com Steve? Danny estava a captar bem os sinais? - "Tu meu amigo precisas de dormir."

"Oh, vá lá, não me digas que nunca tiveste curiosidade em saber como é com outro homem."

Danny teve de fechar a boca. Ele estava a ouvir bem? Aquilo não eram conversas que se tivesse com os colegas de trabalho ou com qualquer outra pessoa no que dizia respeito a Danny. Mesmo se a dita pessoa fosse Steve. Principalmente se fosse Steve.

"Claro que não! Meu Deus é isso que vocês fazem na marinha?"

Steve pareceu ficar confuso por alguns momentos.

"Não, de onde tiras-te essa ideia da marinha? Aliás não importa, eu não quero saber."

"Hei, foste tu quem começou!"

"Eu? Escuta, ao contrário do que o resto do mundo pensa, a marinha não é como a prisão. Podemos aliviar o nosso libido noutros lugares (lugares com curvas) em vez de nos resignarmos uns aos outros."

"Se tu o dizes..."

"Digo e Danny? Eu não me importo que digam que parecemos casados porque sinceramente é assim que me sinto."

Ora, eis uma coisa que Danny não sabia mas pensado bem talvez todos aqueles comentários pudessem ter alguma verdade. Custava admitir e, se realmente tivessem alguma verdade, Danny continuava a gostar de dizer a si próprio que era uma verdade pequena e completamente fácil de ignorar.

Era totalmente normal que Danny ainda estivesse na fase de negação e que ao ouvir os rumores que andavam a espalhar sobre uma suposta relação entre ele e Steve o assustasse. Assustava como toda a gente parecia estar tão certa que entre ele e Steve existia alguma coisa mesmo quando essa coisa não existia na realidade. Talvez ele e Steve gostassem de argumentar um com o outro, talvez ele e Steve não tivessem conhecimento do que espaço pessoal significava, talvez Danny não teria porque deixar sempre Steve guiar o seu carro, talvez muita coisa... Será que o que toda a gente dizia era a realidade e só Danny não a via? Ou estava demasiado distraído com Steve para não a ver?

No entanto, Steve não se importava. Steve não se importava que pensassem isso deles e não só isso. Steve parecia concordar. Steve que era um ex-SEAL treinado para desconfiar de tudo concordava com o que diziam a respeito deles.

"Como é que te sentes?" - Danny perguntou depois de chegar à conclusão que o silêncio estava a tornar-se demasiado pesado para ele aguentar.

"Sinto que somos um casal em tudo menos na parte em que ficamos mais horizontais."

Ah...

"Ah..."

De repente o carro parou e Danny apercebeu-se de que tinham acabado de estacionar em frente à casa de Steve. Danny até se sentia envergonhado por não ter notado antes. Não ter notado que não seguiam em direcção ao seu apartamento.

Steve virou o corpo todo para ele e estava com uma cara completamente séria. Danny sentiu vontade de engolir em seco com o nervosismo que lentamente se apropriava dele, o que era humilhante na verdade. Danny não era nenhum miúdo de 16 anos no seu primeiro encontro.

"Yeah, mas claro, isso não é nada que não se possa remediar." - Talvez não tenha sido tanto pelo que disse mas pela maneira baixa e rouca como o disse que fez as partes mais a sul de Danny entrarem em alerta.

"Estás a dizer que devemos..." - Danny começou mas ele, que era tão bom com as palavras, não conseguia descobrir quais usar naquele momento. O seu cérebro não estava a funcionar tão bem como devia e a culpa era de Steve. A culpa era sempre de Steve.

"Pareces uma virgem a falar." - Steve ofereceu-lhe um sorriso. Daqueles que fazia Danny querer golpeá-lo durante horas a fio. E Danny não era o violento deles os dois.

"Eu estou a tentar ser sério aqui." - E era verdade. Steve estava a falar sobre o facto deles os dois poderem vir a ter sexo. Não era assunto para ser tratado de leve!

"Por favor Danno não é preciso entrares em pânico. Não é como se eu fosse saltar para cima de ti, pelo menos até tu dizeres que queres claro."

"Desde quando é que...?"

"Desde quando é que quero saltar em cima de ti? Talvez desde o momento em que me apontaste a tua arma. Yap, tenho quase a certeza de que foi desde esse momento."

"És algum tipo de masoquista? Porque é que contigo tudo tem de envolver armas?"

Steve realmente teve a audácia de rir.

"Admite que essa parte de mim encanta-te."

Foi a vez de Danny rir.

"Nos teus sonhos McGarrett." - O sorriso egocêntrico de Steve fez Danny ter vontade de revirar os olhos. - "Pensando bem, nem nos teus sonhos. E já agora posso perguntar porque estamos em frente à tua casa?"

"Não disseste que precisavas de dormir urgentemente?"

"Sim, eu disse isso efectivamente. O que eu não percebo é o porquê da tua casa estar à minha frente em vez do meu apartamento."

"Porque a minha cama é muito mais confortável que a tua."

"E... o teu ponto é?"

"O meu ponto é termos ambos uma boa noite de sono e aproveitar-mos para por em prática a parte horizontal da nossa suposta relação."

"Alguma vez alguém caiu nessa?"

"Ficavas admirado com o número."

"Deve ser verdade..."

"Acredita no que quiseres." - Steve encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

"A tua sorte é eu estar sem energia para contra-argumentar contigo agora. Isso e a tua cama dever ser, de longe, melhor que a minha."

"Prometo que nunca mais quererás outra."

Danny riu e seguiu Steve para fora do carro. Talvez Danny gostasse da vida de casado que tinha com Steve.

...

...

Fim

...


End file.
